Beauty and the Beast
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Love and desire are two different things in this world that can only be accomplished by desire coming first. But sometimes, desire is all we can achieve. But when we get past desire and to something more, then the drama begins. Rose/Jacob. After BD
1. Bittersweet

**This is for Mima1216's "My Definition of Original Contest"! This is not a one-shot, there will be multi chaps... this is just the beginning! :D**

**Disclaimer: Am I Stephanie Meyer?

* * *

**_2 Weeks Ago_

The cold air nipped at Rosalie's cheeks as she walked into town. Her boots clicked on the floor and she could see everyone staring at her. She scoffed to herself. Typical. Of course, she wasn't just inhumanly beautiful, but she _was _extremely inhumanly beautiful if she did say so herself. She was just flipping her hair to some poor, pathetic seventh grade boys when she bumped into someone tall and tan.

"Thinking about yourself again, blondie?" the werewolf in human form smirked at her, his black hair cropped short and his tan skin barely visible in the snow. He wore a tank-top and shorts—any normal human would be cold in this weather, but Jacob looked like he enjoyed it.

"What do you want, mutt?" snapped Rosalie.

"Nothin'. Just came here to visit your sis and your niece," Jacob replied. He waggled his eyebrows at her and she whipped her beanie-hat off and whacked him with it. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

Rosalie gave him a satisfied smirk. "Get out of my way, dog. If you want, I bet there's some kibble over there near that fire hydrant," she quipped.

"How about that bloodsucker there are three prê-teen boys listening to every word you just said," Jacob sniggered. Rosalie turned her head and saw the boys she had previously tried to mystify staring at the two, jaw dropped.

"Uh…" they seemed to say. Finally, a dorky one with glasses asked Jacob, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Jacob couldn't reply to this absurd thought.

"Yeah, _mutt_," Rosalie said. "Am I?" she cocked her head to the side in such a sexy way that Jacob almost wanted to puke.

"Yes we are," Jacob suddenly said. He wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing?" Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon babe, time to get home. See you boys later," said Jacob. He waved to the boys who looked dumbfounded.

"Hey, can I have your number?" the dorky boy with glasses asked Rosalie. A smile crept onto Jacob's face, but only for a second in fear of being hurt by an angry vampire.

"Sure," Rosalie said, voice dripping with false sugar. "Its 6-0-9… never gonna happen!" and she stomped off with Jacob following her.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Jacob analyzed.

Rosalie scoffed. "Please. I am _not _nice." She tossed Jacob her bag.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jacob asked the pink hobo sack. Rosalie shrugged, evilly.

"I don't know," she said. She flashed a pearl-white smile. "You're my boyfriend. Carry my handbag mutt."

Jacob, instead of glaring like she thought he would, gave her a genuine smile. "Any time, leech."

* * *

**More chapters will come! :) Please review!**


	2. Temptation

**Here's the next chap! :) Please R&R!!!  
**

Reneesme lifted her head and nuzzled her cheek against his. She made him remember the day he first imprinted on her—the day he had first decided she was his.

"Aw, that's not fair, Ness," Jacob moaned. Reneesme giggled naughtily and let her mouth graze his neck.

"Well, we have to do it sometime or another!" she proclaimed.

"What is it with you Cullen girls?" declared Jacob. "I know how your mother was lusting after your father, but he was smart enough to say no. Why? Because he might end up killing her in the process." He reluctantly stood up from the loveseat.

"Jakey! I'm sorry. Please?" Reneesme pouted her lips and tilted her head to the side. She twisted her chocolate brown locks with her finger.

Jacob rolled his eyes, knowing her couldn't resist "The Face". "Okay, fine." He began walking back to the loveseat when Reneesme ran over and planted her lips on his face. They walked to the couch as they were kissing and Reneesme landed on top of Jacob. His lips were hot against hers, and her arms were going up and down his chest.

Suddenly she heard a pillow coming towards them, looked up, and caught it in mid-air. She glared at her Aunt Rosalie. Jacob looked over the couch and smirked at Rosalie.

"Well, isn't it Great Auntie Rosalie?" Jacob snorted.

"Oh get a kennel, mutt," quipped Rosalie. "Just came in here to check if Carlisle left his phone in here." But of course that wasn't the case, and Reneesme and Jacob knew it—vampires have excellent memory, they would never forget where they misplaced a _cell phone. _

Reneesme rolled her eyes at her second-favorite-aunt. Rosalie was like a second-mother to her, but now that Reneesme hit her teenage-stage, Alice, the fun-loving pixie became her favorite female family member.

"Rosie, come on, we were just getting started," Jacob said, playfully.

Rosalie shot daggers at him. "_Exactly_," she retorted. She folded her pale arms against her chest. "Somebody needed to stop you before _it _happened."

Her niece gave Rosalie a similar look her auntie had given Jacob just a few seconds earlier. A look to kill. "_It _wasn't going to happen, okay? God, I have self-control already," Reneesme said.

Silence. "Ugh, sorry ladies, I gotta go. Leah is calling in my head about something. Bye." Jacob smoothed down his shirt and pecked Reneesme on the cheek. "Bye Nessie." He walked to the front door. "Bye blondie. Tell Carlisle and Esme I had to go. Well, they probably already know, but anyway…" and he left.

Reneesme said nothing to her aunt, just gave her "The Look", and then left the room.

Rosalie let out a huff of frustration and sat on the couch and felt something warm and wet on her hand. She looked at it and her face scrunched up in disgust. "Eww… dog drool!"

**This story is innocent... for now. :) Gives evil, wicked look! :O PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Frozen

**Please read and review! :)

* * *

**

"Reneesme, Jacob'll be here in ten minutes! Hurry up! It can't take _that _long to get dressed!" Bella called. She didn't need to yell, but hey… it made her feel powerful.

That's when she heard a weird noise coming from the family room and zipped across the house as quietly as she could. She saw Jacob and Rosalie on the loveseat, Rosalie crying and Jacob comforting her. What the…

Suddenly Rosalie's head snapped up and saw Bella. Rosalie's face was puffy and red, but she looked beautiful.

"Bella?" Jacob turned his head to his future-mother-in-law.

"Hi Jacob, hello Rose…" said Bella, smoothly. If she was still human she would've stuttered or said something awkward, but her voice sounded calm and controlled—one of the advantages to being a vampire.

"Hi Bells," Jacob said, forehead crinkled like he was worried about something.

"'Kay, Jakey, I'm ready!" at that moment, Reneesme bounced into the room, chocolate eyes dancing and ebony streaked curls piled on top of her head. She wore a leather jacket over a fuchsia-colored print dress.

"See ya Bells. Rose." Jacob waved to Bella and Rosalie and threw on his motorcycle jacket, opened the door for Reneesme to go through, and then left. After Bella heard Jacob's motorcycle starting and them about a mile away, she turned to Rose.

"Rose… is something going on that I should know about?" asked Bella, worriedly.

"No," Rosalie whispered. "Nothing's wrong at all… I'm just worried about Emmett… you know, he's being caught up with the Volturi in Italy with Carlisle to smooth the final things about Nessie… um, I'm going to go upstairs if you don't mind." And with a flip of her golden tresses, she walked up the stairs to think quietly.

Bella's hearing twitched as she heard Edward come in the room. "Hello," she said, smiling at him.

Edward pulled a smile, but Bella could tell he was straining a grin.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella. Then after seeing him look away, she said, "There's something you know that you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"Look, Bella, we don't need to worry about it. Rosalie's a big girl… she can handle it herself…" Edward said. He nodded his head towards the staircase, silently motioning to Bella that Rosalie could still hear them and he would tell her later.

"'Kay." Bella then pressed her lips onto Edward's, and the two stood there for what seemed like a century.

* * *

Rosalie sat in her bedroom, and pulled her beautiful hair back into a sloppy ponytail. She gazed intently at her almost black eyes. She'd have to go hunting soon… but she didn't want to bother Esme and Bella and Edward still wanted to be together… and Nessie, well, she was at her difficult stage.

She went on the computer and checked into her IM account. She found little things like this useless, but she really needed to talk to someone and she didn't care who.

Rosalie stifled a giggle when she saw Jacob was on his Facebook… while he was on his date with Nessie. She typed into her Blackberry and sent it off to him.

**R: Y u on FB during ****ur**** date?**

**J: ****Ness**** went 2 the broom**

**R: Broom?**

**J: Bathroom**

**R: Oh. Of course she did. **

**J: Whatev. Did u just IM me to make fun of me being on Facebook?**

**R: ooh, some1's clever!**

**J: K… r u evr gonna tell ****ur**** sis?**

**R: About…**

**J: Ya**

**R: oh. Well, which sister?**

**J: Bella**

**R: Im not sure. Maybe. But I don't know for sure till Emmett comes back… I mean, I need to make sure the sparks still there… **

**J: I c**

**R: Yup**

**J: gtg. ****Ness****'s back**

**R: Wait, Jacob?**

**J: Yes, My Queen?**

**R: Go hunting w/ me this weekend**

**J: Was that a ?**

**R: No**

**J: :) **

**R: Well?**

**J: Sure. But we need a secret place… u know 2 meet if Emmett and C take any longer…**

**R: Ed knows I need 2 go hunting, he'll build the cabin far off in the woods. Ness wud understand, rite?**

**J: Wud Emmett?**

And Rosalie wasn't exactly sure what to say to that.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Hunt

**Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter 1.  
**

* * *

If Rosalie had a heartbeat it'd be beating at a million times per second now. Her limbs moved faster than ever before and her instincts took over. She heard a loud, annoying heartbeat beside her and knew Jacob, in wolf form, was keeping up.

It was too annoying for words.

She had always been one of the fastest—Rosalie didn't have any special powers, but because she didn't, she always took pride in her ability to run.

From everything.

She wished she could've tied her hair back because it kept blowing in her face, getting in the way. She also wished she could hear what Jacob was thinking. Another reason she wanted to be Edward… minus the Bella part because that'd be, just, well… _weird. _

Suddenly Mutt skidded to a halt and Rosalie almost crashed into him.

"_What?_" she spat. Mutt's head motioned upwards and right before Rosalie looked up she felt something warm and wet slide down her cheek. She wiped it off and stared at it on her finger. It was blood.

Human blood.

She looked up and saw carcasses wrapped in the leaves and branches of the trees, the blood dripping down the bark and staining the ground.

"Oh. My. God," she whispered. Inside, a battle was fighting. The temptation was deafening, and she knew she couldn't withstand the horrifying, intoxicating smell much longer.

"Jake," Rosalie whipped her head and looked straight at his chocolate brown eyes. "Get me the hell outta here." Rosalie felt weak in the knees and knew she couldn't run on her own.

Jacob lifted her onto his back and took off running. He arrived at the cabin several miles later and set her down on a bed that Edward had arranged for. It was pink.

Rosalie nuzzled her head into the comforters and felt like crying. Jacob had morphed back into human and sat down beside her.

They sat in silence for several moments until Jacob said, "Y'know, sometimes it's okay to be weak." Rosalie whipped her head up.

"What?"

Jacob looked down at her. "It's okay to be weak. Sometimes, it's perfectly fine to cave in and have someone help you," he told her. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

Her eyes were midnight black.

"I need blood," she croaked out. "I need to hunt."

Jacob shook his head. "Not with those dead bodies lying around. I'll be back in five minutes and bring back, oh, I dunno, an elk or somethin'. Stay put." He gave her one more meaningful glance and burst out the door.

One half of a second, a second, one third of a second and a half… the seconds, the milliseconds, and time in general rang through her head. Finally, she heard Jacob drag a moose in the small cabin with his teeth in wolf form.

"Eat," he ordered. Rosalie saw his head turn in disgust as she dug into the feast. After several minutes she stood up and wiped her mouth. The moose was sucked dry.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"What was that?" asked Jacob, cockily.

"Thank you…"

"What?"

"THANK YOU, JACOB BLACK I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY FRICKIN' APPRECIATE IT!" she found herself screaming.

God, how could she let such an inferior _dog _play tricks with her mind?

To her surprise he said, "You're welcome, Rose."

_Rose_.

And from the tone of his voice, Rosalie could tell he wasn't being sarcastic.

* * *

Jacob could feel his hormones coming on. He wanted her, so bad. Her golden eyes, her blonde locks that caressed her porcelain skin, so delicate, but so strong.

What the hell was he thinking?

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, mutt?"

"I'm going to propose to Ness. Will you be my practice?" from the look on her face, Jacob could tell he just surprised her.

"Your _practice_? You're going to fake-propose to me?" she repeated, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. At that one fancy restaurant in Port Angeles, called The Burn or something… tonight."

"'Kay, mutt, but on one condition."

"Get me to eat kibble, and I _will _have you as a midnight snack." And by the fierce look in her eyes, Jacob could tell she wasn't kidding.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	5. Mistakes

**A/N: This is where it gets a little PG-13 in this chap... :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own RosaliexJacob. :) LOL jk! **

**For more JacobxRosalie stories, check out my community, "Mutts and Blondes"!  
**

* * *

Step one: convince Edward in your mind that you're actually really going shopping.

Step two: Convince Alice _not _to go with you

Step three: Make it out the door in a slinky, lacy black dress without getting caught

And finally, step four: Make sure Renesmee doesn't find out.

Successfully and glamorously, Rosalie pulled this all off in less than an hour. She and Jacob entered the restaurant with about a million young couples just_ staring _at their impossible beauty.

Rosalie and Jacob both rolled their eyes, used to the attention. Their waitress, whom Rosalie read her name was Sookie, looked dumbfounded.

"C-Can I get you anything to drink?" she stuttered.

"Two Cokes," Jacob smoothly replied.

"Great. B-Be right back." Their waitress left and Rosalie smirked.

"You know I don't _eat_," Rosalie interjected.

Jacob shrugged. "Yeah, but _I _do." They ordered some mushroom alfredo thing and Jacob ate both of their plates.

Rosalie took a sip of tequila. She smiled.

"Whoa, a smile? Had too much to drink?" he asked her.

"Please, don't be ridiculous. Vampires appreciate a few shots of tequila every once in awhile, mutt. Keeps our taste buds moving." With that she chugged her second shot.

Jacob and Rosalie clinked their glasses together and began drinking… one shot turned into two, two shots turned into three, and soon three shots turned into… twenty.

They were drunk and hiccupping at the end.

"Mmm," Rosalie sighed. "I haven't had this much ale since… well, since Emmett and I got married back before you were even born!" she let out a hiccup.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jacob drawled. He pulled a red, velvet box out of his pocket. "Rosalie, will you marry me?"

Rosalie let out a high-pitched giggle. "Why (hiccup) of _course_!" Jacob slipped the ring on her finger.

"Well, Rosalie Black, shall we go back to the cabin in the far-off woods?" he asked, eyeing her slinky, black cocktail dress.

"Why we shall," she agreed, slipping her arm into his. After paying the check, they left the restaurant, leaving Sookie and the rest of the workers in a haze of confusion.

* * *

Jacob planted kisses over her neck. Rosalie began unbuttoning his shirt, and the two crashed onto the tiny bed.

"This bed is too small," Rosalie complained.

Jacob shrugged. "Let's take it to the couch."

* * *

Jacob woke up the next morning, not exactly remembering anything that had happened. He found himself in the middle of a deep forest, surrounding by broken trees and logs. He also had an extremely large headache.

He found himself in his shorts, little breezes of cotton around him. He must've morphed after something emotional and passionate or something that made him angry happened…

Jacob collected his thoughts and tried to remember what happened. "Oh no…" he moaned, clutching his head. "The leeches are going to frickin' kill me!"

* * *

Rosalie got up, to find herself in pieces of cabin, furniture pieces knocked down, the walls crashed and the roof of the cabin practically caved in. "Crap," she muttered. "Did I pass out?" _Could _vampires pass out?

She slowly got up, pinching her nose bridge. She had an _extreme _headache. Did vampires even _get _headaches? Rosalie got up and looked down.

Uh… where were her clothes? She saw a torn-up black dress beneath the rubble. "Crap," she moaned. It was all rags now.

What had happened? Why was the house broken down? Was Emmett here? She scanned her brain for answers. What had happened the night before?

And then…

She remembered. "No, no, no, NO!" Rosalie heard herself screaming. "This is _not _possible! No, no, NO!!!"

But oh, dear Rosalie. It was _very _possible.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	6. Suspicion

**Here's the next chap! :) Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much the dancing werewolves in my head tell me so, I do believe that I do _NOT _under ANY circumstances, own Twilight, because I like to believe Stephanie Meyers does.  
**

* * *

The next few moments, were what one might call "_awkward_". First off, Rosalie had to hide this from Edward (he, being able to read minds) as Jacob had to hide this fact from his pack (they, in his mind). The hardest part was hiding this from Emmett and Renesmee.

* * *

Renesmee had to admit, her Jakey wasn't the same. Before they had a make-out session, he'd glance around nervously and his heart rate would increase. And then after only 2.632 minutes of kissing, he'd slip on his sneakers and run off.

This also added to her suspicions one day when Uncle Emmett asked her while her relatives except for Emmett and Jasper were out playing ball, "Is there something going on with Rosalie?"

Renesmee tapped her chin thoughtfully and replied, "Why do you ask, Uncle?"

Emmett sighed. "Well, on one hand, before we have a make-out session, she always mutters some curse word under her breath and looks around nervously. And I notice she'd been spending a _lot _of time in the bathroom lately, and considering we don't even _have _to use the restroom… well, I don't know…" he glanced around nervously. "Can you keep a secret for your old Uncle Emmett?"

She nodded her head, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Spill," she softly ordered. Emmett glanced around. "Does Uncle Jasper know?" she asked.

Emmett nodded his head. "Yeah, everyone but, well, you and the Mutt."

"Emmett, do you think we should tell her about Rosalie _now_?" Jasper entered the room, pale hands stuffed into his jean pockets. If Renesmee didn't know any better, he would almost look _human_. "I mean, I know you're concerned and all, but does Ness really need to know _now_?"

"Yes!" cried Renesmee, impatient. "I'm old enough! Look, I may not be a hundred years old yet, but my brain is mature enough to comprehend adult matters!" She threw her hands in the air as she spoke.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks, and then Emmett said, "Well, after Carlisle bit your Auntie Rosalie, something, uhh, went _wrong_."

Renesmee cocked her head. "What _kind _of wrong?" Emmett rung his hands nervously.

"Well…" Emmett's voice trailed off. "Here's the _hard _part to explain…"

Jasper rolled his eyes and cut in. "Your Aunt Rosalie, isn't exactly _pure _vampire."

Renesmee gasped in shock. "What do you _mean_?"

"Y'see," Jasper said. "When Carlisle bit her, not all the venom reached every part of her body… one specific part was _not _affected." Jasper cleared his throat. "More _importantly_, the part in which women could commonly use to reproduce."

Renesmee's eyes bugged out. "Wait, so she can have kids?" she cried.

"Shhh!" her uncles shushed her.

Jasper nodded his head. "Yeah, technically. But I don't see why she would try with anyone else but Emmett here… considering he _is _her soul mate and all…"

Suddenly, Renesmee had the most awful suspicion. Jasper and Emmett could read it on her face.

"What?" Emmett dared to ask.

"I think…" Renesmee whispered. "I think I know why Jake and Rosalie have been acting so weird."

* * *

**Please review! :) Even if it is just a "good job", I still ja-dore and appreciate all given and written and/or typed reviews! :)**


	7. Love Drunk

**Here's the next chap! :) Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much the dancing werewolves in my head tell me so, I do believe that I do _NOT _under ANY circumstances, own Twilight, because I like to believe Stephanie Meyers does.  
**

* * *

"So, uh, I heard Emmett's back." Rosalie whipped her head up and got a nose-full of a hideous stench. It was so intoxicating.

"Oh. Hi Jacob." Rosalie looked down at her chocolate-brown Ugg boots… they were the color of Jacob's eyes.

"You know, no one except for you and your bro call me that." Rosalie looked up at his horrifyingly beautiful face.

"What?" She drawled out the "a" so he would know she wasn't attacking him.

"_Jacob_."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They continued walking, shoes crunching in the bitter winter snow.

"So… we got a lot of snow," Jacob pressed on with the mini-chat.

"Yeah. I think this is the most Forks has ever gotten in ninety-six years," Rosalie queried.

Jacob snickered. "You would know, Grandma."

"Shut up, mutt." Jacob smiled on the inside. At least they went from awkward back to their amazing, useless banter. They continued walking. "So… do you still have sparks for Emmett, now that he's back and all?"

Rosalie didn't reply for a second. "Well…" she murmured. "I do. If you think butterflies are sparks, then yes. He relaxes me. He is my drizzle of rainfall."

Jacob let out a cooky laugh again. "If he's your drizzling rainfall, what am I?" he cocked his head at her.

Rosalie didn't even bother to pause, her reply automatic. "A break-out of horrifying, intense, moronic hell." Jacob let out a laugh and Rosalie began to laugh with him. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and giggled.

"Was that a _laugh _from Rosalie Hale-Cullen?" Jacob gasped in mock-effect. "A smile, maybe once a blue moon, but a full-on _laugh_?"

Rosalie laughed again. "Haha, shut up!" she smiled. "I can _smile_."

"Jacob Black has done it again!" Jacob raised his hands to the sky. "I am… Awesome."

Rosalie slapped him on the arm playfully. "You are _such _a dork!" she giggled.

"Am not!"

"Are so! You're the type of boy as a kid who played games like W.O.W. and Call of Duty or whatever, sitting in your little room," teased Rosalie.

"How would you know?" Jacob demanded to know, stopping in front of her. "Hmm?" he tapped his foot flamboyantly for her response.

Rosalie laughed again. "Honey, I was _there_." A look of confusion struck Jacob's face, then a look of understanding. Rosalie began running at a human-pace, because there were still people around.

"Wait, no, Rose!" Jacob began running after her (at a human pace).

"No!" Rosalie's giggle was almost hysterical. Finally, Jacob caught up to her and swung her around until she faced him.

"You watched me grow up." It wasn't a question that he asked, it was a statement.

Rosalie bit her lip. "Maybe." She began to run off again when Jacob blocked her.

"You. Watched me. Grow. Up." he repeated.

"Yes!" Rosalie admitted, giggling like she was drunk. "Fine, I admit it, 'kay? I watched you grow up!"

"Explain," Jacob said, coolly, voice un-demanding.

"Well…" the two began walking again towards the Cullens' house. "Before we came here, since I'm the pickiest one in the family, Esme sent me and Carlisle to check out Forks before we came here a few years later. And we stopped a few times around, and… well, I saw you. Once or twice, out of La Push of course. You were lost, I think… I ended up giving you to your sister Rachel and she began shushing and punishing you for wandering off in Port Angeles."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Holy crap, Rose, that was _you_?" he cried.

"Yes!" Rosalie sniggered. "See, Jacob? I'm old enough to be your _great-grandmother!_"

They got closer to the house, so Jacob whispered, "So, you're like, a cougar on the prowl then?"

"Shut up!" Rosalie smacked him with her bag. Suddenly, she felt footsteps in the ground. She and Jacob looked up, to see Emmett, arms crossed over his chest twenty-feet in front of them, a cross look on his face.

Rosalie had seen that face before—a few minutes before he punched a hole in the zoo wall and sent all the lions out of their cage. That face, was not Happy Emmett.

"Hey, Rosalie," Emmett said, stiffly. "What did the shower curtain call the Blonde?"

Rosalie bit her lip. "W-what?" she muttered, looking into his black eyes.

"Loose."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :) I couldn't think of a blonde joke that would portray to this chap, so I made one up. :) Sorry if it sounds weird or anything...**


	8. Animal

**Please read and review!!! :D **

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

* * *

They were outcasts. Rosalie had tried to convince Emmett that nothing happened between them, but Edward found out and he was angry. He told Emmett and Renesmee then and there. Rosalie was kicked out of the house, Esme and Carlisle both furious. She didn't expect it to happen—she thought at least her parents or Alice or hell, _Bella _would be considerate enough to forgive her… but no one did.

At least Jacob had his pack. They didn't ditch him, because he actually told them in his mind. They resided in the same cabin they had torn down—except they didn't stay within two feet of each other.

Rosalie wished that she could sleep when Jacob did, so she wouldn't have to see him snore so peacefully—or hear him cry Renesmee's name out in his sleep… it was complete, utter hell.

She had no family and no friends. She had nobody to ask her how she felt, nobody to hold her and love her, nobody to help her through life. All she had was Jacob… and the baby.

Rosalie discovered she was pregnant after she took the test. She would've cried then and there if she could. She wished she could have dripping tears run down her face… she wished she was human and could've killed herself.

She didn't know whether the baby was male or female… she didn't ask who the daddy was, because she already knew. A few kicks in her stomach reminded her of Renesmee. She knew the baby was growing at a fast rate—faster and faster than Nessie had grown, but of course she wasn't hurt because of her vampire powers. Even if the baby tore her apart, she'd still be alive.

Rosalie wished that she could die—she wished the baby tore her apart then and there and that she wouldn't have to live another day… this was hell.

* * *

Jacob's heart skipped a beat when he found out that Rosalie was pregnant. Little did he know until he was in town buying stuff for his dad and he came face-to-face with Edward Cullen. It wasn't on accident—that blood-sucking leech had planned it.

"Why???" Jacob had asked, angrily. "Why did you just _dump _Rosalie off in the cabin? Huh? You're her _family_, you frickin' douche!" Jacob would've said something even worse if Edward's sad face hadn't caught him off guard.

"Because," Edward said, slowly. "I've dropped by your cabin a few times to check on you, reading your thoughts to make sure everything was all right…" he paused, and then continued. "And Jacob…Rosalie is pregnant."

* * *

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob stormed into the cabin, enraged. Rosalie looked up at him, face blank and solemn.

"Because," she said, calmly. "Worrying you wouldn't have done either of us any good." She then went back to washing the dishes.

Jacob took one last look at her, feeling rage bubbling inside of him. Before he knew it, he was much larger and was covered in fur. He growled at Rosalie. His inner animal was taking over. With that, he jumped at her, snapping at her long, blonde hair.

She countered with slashing of her thick, almost iron-like fingernails, scraping his temples. He let out a howl of pain and then followed Rosalie out of the door and into the deep forest. The two slashed and clawed at each other—Jacob knew that Rosalie was going to win. She wasn't the fastest or strongest vampire, but normally it would take at least three wolves to take down one being as strong as she was.

Finally, Rosalie looked at Jacob with pleading eyes. "Please," she whispered, a single tear drop flowing down her ivory cheeks. "Just… _stop_." She collapsed near the river, using a single arm to shield her face. "If you're going to kill me, just spare the baby." Jacob felt his heart melt and morphed back to his normal form.

He sat down next to Rosalie, and she buried her head into his shoulder. A year ago it would've been super awkward, he in only tight shorts and she crying on his shoulder, but now, Jacob believed that he believed in six impossible things before breakfast.

"Emmett _hates me_," she spat, still crying hysterically. "Do you know what it's like, to have your soul mate _hate you_?" she stumbled on the words "soul mate" and the rest of the sentence.

Jacob buried his face in her hair. "I know, Rose, I know." And with that, he looked up at the shining stars, and knew that the only thing he had left was Rosalie, and the animal he kept buried away inside.

* * *

**Please review, even if its to tell me its awful! :)**


	9. Fast Forward

**Hey guys! :D Sorry it took so long to update! Please forgive me and R&R! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope!  
**

* * *

"So." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement—it was a concern. Emmett didn't bother turning around—he knew who it was before they had even began climbing the stairs. They were the only person who had checked on him this whole time—it was Bella.

"Emmett, you can't hide forever. You have to forgive her eventually," she sighed, standing in the doorway.

"I don't need to forgive her, Bella. You know that," Emmett said, coldly. He spun around to face her. Living in this house for about a hundred years, Emmett eventually caught on to vampire manners. "Remember, when Edward left you? Remember how painful that was? Remember that you felt like you weren't wanted anymore. And then that mutt came in and made you all happy… and then he took that happiness away?" Bella looked down.

"Em, I still think you should talk to her. She… I know it's hard, Emmett. I know," whispered Bella, walking over to him. She embraced him a soft hug.

Emmett for the first time didn't swat her away, instead let her hold him as he wished that he could cry.

* * *

"Wow, Ness! You look… you look _gorgeous_!" wowed Alice, her voice dripping with pleasure. But Nessie knew that was fake pleasure—all of them were fake. She looked up at their smiling faces, and she knew that they just wanted her to be happy. But she couldn't be… not without Jacob.

"So, Andre's gonna be here in… ooh, I hear him in the driveway now!" Esme cried, pulling her granddaughter into a tight hug. "I love you, Nessie." Carlisle joined in on the hug.

"Have fun at prom, kid," he said, smiling.

They all congratulated her… even Emmett came out of his isolated bedroom to come down and see her at her first prom… she'd be going to a lot more the rest of her life. Nessie walked over to the mirror in the hallway and reexamined herself. She wore a silver-ivory dress that grazed the floor, her sparkly gray stilettos barely in view. Her long, bronze hair was curled and combed over on the left side of her head, and her chocolate brown eyes gleamed behind smoky gray eye shadow and sparkly black mascara. Her lips, deep plum popped out against her marble-colored skin.

"He's he-re!" Alice sang, skipping to the door, to reveal Andre-James Madison standing in the doorway, black hair buzzed short, in a black suit with a silver corsage to match Nessie's dress. He smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, Ness. Hi, Cullen family." He shook Carlisle's hand, and waved to the rest of the family. Alice and Esme eagerly took pictures, and Ness, after waving goodbye, was ushered by Andre's strong hands (for a human) to his car, which was a silver Porsche. His dad owned a car-rental company, and his dad let him borrow this car for the night.

He pecked her on the cheek and she got in the front seat. Andre began driving the car, glancing at Nessie once or twice, but all Nessie could see were Jacob's brown eyes.

"Hey, you okay Ness?" he asked her at a red light. He tipped her chin up.

"Yeah, Jake, I'm fine," she said, waving the conversation away. Andre narrowed his eyebrows at her until she said, "Umm, I meant Andre. Jake was one of my friends back at the… orphanage," she finished. The story was that the Cullens had adopted yet another child, and that her name was Renesmee.

Nessie looked at the window and smiled sadly at what was a full moon.

* * *

**Again, sorry updating took so long-school has been so hectic, and then it was my bday... and sorry for the short chap, I promise next chap will be longer! anyway, please review! :)**


End file.
